A Turn For The Worst: part 1
by Strider
Summary: Strange happenings in the WWF, with 2 new faces.


Disclaimer: I own myself and my characters, WWF superstars owned by the WWF, ect.  
  
Note: This is my first fan-fic. Feel free to complain, flame, whatever.  
  
A Turn For The Worst: part 1   
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was a cold december night. A monday night, actually. Most everybody is watching Raw is War. What the fans, and wrestlers, would see that fateful night would rock the foundation of the WWF, maybe even the world! Let's watch and see.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
... "And Jericho with a beautiful clothesline!" JR said, alongside Jerry 'the King' Lawler, as they announced the final match, that being Chris Jericho and the Hardy Boyz vs Perry Saturn, Eddie Guerrero, and Dean Malenko, otherwise known as the Radicals. Chris Beniot was watching from the outside, as was Lita on the other half of the ringside area.   
"Come on, Eddie! Use some of that Latino Heat! ... Hey, JR, I think I just saw Lita try to make a pass at Dean!"  
King noted. "Oh for God sakes..." As King and JR were arguing, Jericho tagged Jeff, and Eddie tagged Perry. Jeff tripped Perry and started laying in the punches. Just as Dean and Eddie went in the ring, Jeff climbed and jumped off the top ropes, hitting them both with the Whisper in the Wind/twisting body attack, knocking the two down.  
Matt ran in the ring, delivered a twist of fate, and Jeff Hardy hit the Swanton Bomb off the top as Jericho and Matt held of the remaining Radicals. Before Benoit could interfere Jeff pinned Perry, and the Ref counted the 1-2-3. The Hardy's music played as the winning team celebrated. They're music cut short, however. A commotion could be heard from the back.  
"What the hell is that!?" JR asked to no one inparticular. "I have no idea Jim." King said in his normal voice. The only other time King used his normal voice, is when Owen Hart dropped from the top of the building and died. Just then, what sounded like gunshots came from the back area! The fans screamed and ran toward the exits, but they were blocked off and locked from the outside. Suddenly, a creepy revision of what sounds like a revision of   
the Undertaker's old theme, accompanied by screaming of what sounds like women and children played on the soundsystem, and a fairly large group of men, about 15 or so, all with guns of various shapes and sizes, all except for one. He was the one who led the men. He was a pale white, with a large leather coat that came down to his ankles covering him, underneath that he wore a black shirt with gray cargo-pants. He stood about 6'6, looked very thin, with long, jet-black hair with no facial hair. His eyes glowed an unnatural shade of green.   
"This isn't in the format......." JR noted to himself aloud. The man climbed in the center of the ring, the wrestlers baffled about the circumstance. His men, which looked like your typical henchmen with ski masks, blocked the ring area and made sure nobody would interfere with what the boss had to say.   
King looked up at the man standing up next to him, a little bit fearful about what might happen.   
The man motioned for a mike, and recieved one as on of his accomplices threw it to him. The man cleared his throat.  
"You all are probably wondering who I am, but that is not important right now. First, I have some business to take care of. I would like to address the owner of the WWF, Mr. Vince McMahon, to come out." He waits for a few minutes....."....... Well, since it seems that you will not be coming out here, I guess I will have to address you from here. You see, Vince, you may not remember me, but I remember you very, very well." The man's facial expression grew darker."Vince, you and my father started this business together, you and him as a team. You were doing great. You were making a great deal of money." His words grew dark, venomous, hateful." But then the fateful day came. You had my father fired because he held too much power in the WWF. He died a sad man. His last words were, 'Get my revenge.' So here is the deal. You sign over the rights to the WWF to me, and nobody is harmed. Now, what do-" Jericho foolishly grabbed the mike from him."Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP! Who are you to- urk!" As Jericho was speaking, the man levitated him in the air and twisted his knee in a direction God had not meant it to go without even moving a muscle! He took back the mike. "As I was saying, If you do not meet with my demands, we will kill everyone in this arena, one by damned one!" He is getting impatient waiting for Vince. "Well, it seems that you do not take me seriously. Well, that is too bad. I guess I have to prove my point." As he was saying this, 2 men, 2 women, and 1 child were dragged into the ring. He concentrated hard, and the 5 unlucky fans were lifted into the air. He concentrated hard, and the fans began screaming in pain as they were being burnt alive. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, the psycho psychic was shot in the leg by a unknown person somewhere in the crowd, causing him to release his hold. "What the hell... who is that?" King said as a mysterious man ran out of the crowd, over the barricade, and slid into the ring. He was wearing a black shirt, with blue flame design arching over the front and back, with a pair of turquois pants with a zig-zag lightning design running down the sides. He also had a pair of black, fingerless gloves. His more peculiar features were a V-shaped black mask with a gold rim around it and hair that could have him compared to Scotty 2 Hotty. Strapped to his back was a sword sheathed and a sniper rifle in 2 separate pieces. He had one of the Spanish announcers toss him a mike. His voice was that of a young man, couldn't be older than 19. "Hein, you can't do this just because you have a grudge against Vince. This has to stop! I won't let you do this!" The man, now identified as Hein, retorted. "Well well well. If it isn't Strider. What the hell are you doing here? Ah, no matter, you're just a small obstacle for me to overcome. GET HIM!"  
Hein's men went into the ring and circled Strider. Just as they shot, he teleported out of the way, leaving them dead by their own hands. He appeared behind Hein and struck him in the back of the neck with his right hand, the knuckles of the middle and index fingers outstreched. Hein ran from ringside as the rest of his partners ran in. "Heh heh...... you were dead the moment you steped in this ring." As the wrestlers helped Jericho and the 5 crowd members out of the ring, Strider unsheathed his sword, nicknamed the Cipher. The plasma-constructed sword glowed with a bright white light. The first attacker lasted a whole 3 seconds, as he was cleaved in half from top to bottom, blood coating the apron as he split into two parts. The mysterious fighter was quick, efficent, and showed no mercy as blood, body parts, pieces of guns, and inner organs flew. After about 30 seconds, Strider was standing in the ring, pointing at Hein and giggling like a madman. "HOLY S***!" JR, King, and about half the audience shouted. The other half was in stunned silence. "It seems that you are the victor this time, but you're victory will be short lived! Sayanora!" Hein shouted as he blurred and teleported out of the arena to an unknown location. Strider looked around, felt fatigue set in, and fainted in the middle of the ring.  
"JR, in all my years of wrestling, I have never seen this." King said, as his companion nodded.   
"But who is that mysterious man in the ring?" JR asked. As he was carried out of the ring, King stated,"I have no idea, but whoever this Strider character is, I want to thank him......"  
***End Raw is War***  
------------------------------------------------  



End file.
